Enigma
by Jewny
Summary: [COMPLETED] To her, nightmare itself only came during times when he was there. Because he was her nightmare. SasuSaku. 2 Oneshots.
1. Oneshot 01

Hi everyone! Well it's been a long time since I posted/update any of my fanfics. Apparently writer's block and school don't mix well with each other at all. So! As a celebration, here's a really long one shot for you to enjoy. My first complete SasuSaku fiction. (Thank god, I thought it would never come).

Couple: SasuSaku

Summary: To her, nightmare itself only came during times when he was there. Because he was her nightmare.

Edited: 28th August 06 (no biggie, just fixing things here and there to make it flow)

**Enigma **_by Jewny_

Her first encounter with him, she had recalled, made no significant impression on him whatsoever.

Her hair that day had chosen to go against their mistress will. Not only that, she was force to settle down with the out-of-fashion attire, that is, a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt (a result of forgetting to wash her clothes the day before). He was, of course, looked like he just stepped out of a shower. Needless to say, he had left her mouth hanging open as he walked away.

And somehow out of sheer coincidence she found herself in his presence almost every time the thought of him popped into her mind. Because really, he _did_ make an impression on her, especially when he criticized how daggy she looked right in the middle of the street - _for the whole world to hear_.

Still, he shouldn't have said anything, for she was instantly hypnotized by his voice and quite frankly she's not going to snap out of it anytime soon.

Not that she has the will to do it either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Tuesday she asked for his name. It wasn't until Thursday that he'd made public who he really was. And it took a lot of blood spilling and fists exchanging before she came to the shocking revelation that he wasn't who he projected out to be. But the thought of it only lured her in deeper.

How she wished she had known better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even so, she became accustomed to his ways. His temper, his violent obsessive-ness, his _inscrutable demands – _but she thought that it was cute; that all his thoughts are occupied by her. Truly, that was every girl's dream was it not?

Even if it always left her questioning her love for him, she just couldn't find herself to let go.

Because it was in the way he held her in his arms, the hugs and passionate kisses. Even the most ignorant person in the world would understand where it leads to next.

And that fateful day came all too soon. He was her first. And she? He had lost count ages ago. Not that he told her of course because no sane guy would have anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was young and unaware of the big world, all she had was him. He was her world and she wouldn't have it any other way. The excitement of seeing him each time and the way he looked at her had only made it easier to render her body into submission. And as their bodies tangled in the white sheets during their love-making all she could think about was how it was so right.

Time was her natural enemy back then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, nothing good lasts forever.

Once she admitted to her best friend that she knew he wasn't…_normal_. "He's crazy, that's what he is!" Her best friend concluded while applying cream to her bruised arm.

"I meant he isn't who you _think_ he is, so I understand why he is doing this. Plus, he's not crazy." She said in defense for his actions despite what he had done to her just hours ago.

"He isn't very far from it." Her best friend said worriedly.

She could only assure her best friend that it would never happen again, thanked her and bid her goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happening again or not they eventually became all too familiar to her and for a long time she had stopped going to her best friend's place to be spared from the questionings.

And he never justified his actions either. Sometimes he would be gone for more than a week and when he did come back she often finds herself running in fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She used to cry many, many times.

She cried in front of him once but she was coldly pushed aside.

"I'm in a hurry. I'll be back, so don't go anywhere." He demanded, closing the door behind him, not even once glancing in her direction.

She never cried in front of him ever again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Days pass and the situation had gone from bad to worse. Eventually, she began to have nightmares in the night so she would often be found sleeping in the daytime. To her, nightmare itself only came during the times when he was there.

Because now he was her nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pushing and pulling. The shouts and screams.

She protested but it would always end in her getting bruised all over and him (after getting what he wanted) closing the door as he walked out. No matter what she tried, he wouldn't change. Even running away was not an option because she had tried it before. The result was just the same.

It was really all too familiar to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

All she could do was feign blindness.

And so she never saw the smirk on his face when he pulled her by the hair. She never saw the cold dark eyes when he pushed her onto the bed. All she could see was the devil that possessed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He began taking off his black belt and unbuttoning his shirt, discarding both attires to the floor while slowly advancing towards her. She tried to back away knowing too well what he wants to do but she also knew that her attempts are futile. She can never get away and he knows it.

He quickly pinned her down by the arms above her, hastily taking in the taste of her soft pink lips with his own. She squirmed under his touch, unwillingly feeling his weight upon her. Sensing her resisting like many other times before, he tightened his hold, a bruise that will surely form by the next morning. He positioned his lower half between her thighs earning a small gasp as she realised the hardness of him pushing up against her. Next thing she knew, he had stripped her naked, the only thing between them was his pants. Undoubtedly it would also be joining the floor along with the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He continued as he kissed her on the lips swiftly before moving on to his next favourite spot, her neck. And as he ravished her in that very room, which she regrettably once called 'ours', she could only turn away and stare at the white walls, unable to move and hoping that it would be all over soon.

He stopped then and she looked at him questioningly. "Kiss me, now." He ordered, his voice panting from his previous actions.

It was good that she had become accustomed to his inscrutable demands because she didn't know why he just said that. It had been so long since she engaged herself in this activity. Always leaving him to do what he wanted and she, lying there praying that it would be over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still she couldn't move. Narrowing his eyes at her lack of response, he grabbed her shoulders tightly, lifted her half way up and swiftly slamming her back down onto the bed. She felt pain from the sudden motion and a small scream escaped from her mouth. "_I said_, kiss me."

This time she obeyed. Clutching the sides of his face with her trembling hands, she slowly lowered his head down to her, giving him the kiss that he wanted.

Was there any feelings in that kiss? She would never know anymore. Now, kissing was something that she does these days without thinking it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time went on her mind became blank. The only thing that she could hear was the sound of his panting against her body as he worked his way in, making sure that he marked her where it was most satisfying to him.

All the while, no words of love were exchange.

And when he didn't look, a single tear dropped from her eye and died its way at the side of her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There were so many reasons for her to leave him yet there was only one reason that kept her coming back again and again.

And she hated it. She hated the fact that even though she denied herself of any emotions, that this was against her will, she still loved his touches, his kisses and the way he powered over her.

Even when she tried to run away and even though he never said or do anything about it,_ she_ would be the first one to give in and come back to him.

Sad and pathetic, that's what she is.

Because she just couldn't let go and there was no helping it. There was no way she can.

She had fallen too deep, so deep that's its breaking her heart.

_And he could see it._

---------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun DUN! Lolz so did you guys enjoy it? Please let me know by reviewing! Lolz you can also flame me if you want I don't mind…I'll just blame it on writer's block.

Oh and just to let you know, this is my first time writing that 'bed scene'. I hope I did a good job at it. (sweatdrops) if its really bad I think I'll just stick to the 'kissing scenes' then. Lolz.

Thank you for reading!

p.s Both of my other fics, Encountering the Ice Prince and Because I'm a man collections is not on hiatus…rather its just suffering from a long-term stagnation. Please be patient with me.


	2. Oneshot 02

Summary: To her, he was the colour of the night. Because as night came, she would always hope that day would come soon.

Song: The Colour of the Night By Lauren Christy

Author's note: This fic is not a songfic, even though I use the lyrics, it was not intended to be at the time it was written. It's only like an intro to what is about to happen. Interpret it however you like.

**The Colour Of The Night **_by Jewny_

_**Please come out from…**_

_**  
The colour of the night…**_

He was close to me. So close that I could feel him breathing down on my shoulder, sending chills down my spine.

I couldn't see him but there he was encircling me with his strong arms from behind. His cold presence suffocating the air.

I didn't move.

"Sakura…" He murmured into my ear softly. I held my breath and clenched my hands at the sound of his voice. No, please don't say my name. Please…

He abruptly let go, only to grab my shoulders again and turned me to face him. He gave a smile. I turned away.

**_You and I moving in the dark_**

_**  
Bodies close but souls apart** _

Slowly he traced the side of my face with his hand; the smoothness of every burning touch lingers on my skin as his hand slide down and rested upon my neck. He lifted my face up and for a moment I found myself lost in his dark ebony eyes.

And at that moment of connection, all my previous thoughts were blown out of the window and faded away into the endless obscure sky. All my defences were once again down, my walls crumbled into mere rubbles.

_**Love has torn away this mask**_

**_  
And now like clouds, like rain, I'm drowning_**

**_And I blame it all on you_**

Time and space were no longer a part of our universe. In this room that we share, it was just me and him - the night solely and rightfully belonging to us.

And as he bends down and captured my lips, all rational feelings quickly escaped from my mind. I closed my eyes and instinctively my arms reached out to him and so did his as we stood wrapped in each others arms locked in a passionate kiss.

_**Shadowed smiles and secrets unrevealed…**_

_**I need to know the way you feel **_

But before the kiss could go any deeper, before more mistakes are made, before I let myself give in entirely, my conscience kicked in. My eyes shot open, gave him one good push and breaking the kiss in the process. While I tried to catch my breath, I could my feel my heart beating hard against my chest and I could only hope that he didn't sense it. Every nerve in my body was flashing 'nervous' in red and white colours but I somehow (at least I hope) managed a calm composure.

"Sakura?" He asked sounding surprised at my actions.

He_ sounded_ surprised but when I looked up all I could find was a handsome yet stoic looking face.

A face that saw hell and had came back just to demonstrate how it was like; a face that spells trouble; a face that lacks any kind of human emotions.

"This is wrong." I managed to say, taking a step back, looking at anywhere but him.

"What is?" He asked in that deep alluring voice of his, as he took a step forward. "If the fact that I am here with you in this _very room_ is wrong…" He paused "then maybe it is."

_**I'll give you everything I am**_

_**  
And everything I want to be…**_

"Don't you care!" I asked, suddenly finding the strength to raise my voice. "Don't you care about me? Don't you care about…about us!"

My voice quavered when I asked about 'us' and clearly it wasn't just a simple question of 'do you or do you not care'. I asked because I am scared. And I know that he knows that I am scared. Scared of what would become of 'us'.

So why is it that right now I still can't tell what he is thinking? Why is that he can never open up to me? Why is his back turned towards me now when I just wanted to be comforted and protected by nobody else but him?

I waited for an answer but it never came. Then finally it dawn on me.

"There wasn't an 'us' in the beginning, was there?" I whispered.

Suddenly this whole thing, whatever this thing is called, was taking a toll on my emotions. "I was just being stupid, falling for you. And you, you just took whatever is offered. Isn't it!"

_**Can't we ever get beyond this wall?**_

"Go! Get away from me!" I screamed at him, suddenly directing all my energy into pushing him out of the room. "You never cared!"

"Fuck, what are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he reluctantly resisted my force. But I didn't care what I was doing. All my mind could focus at the moment was to get him away from me; he and I should be separated by at least a wall.

"I don't want you near me! I don't want to see your face anymore! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Using my fists, I punched his chests multiple times, each time driving him towards the door of the room. When he eventually hit the door, I still continued delivering my punches, beating the frustration in me onto him.

"You only bothered with me because you just wanted to step up the ladder wasn't it! You used me, didn't you bastard! And I was stupid to even - "

My words were cut off when suddenly I felt a jerk at my arms and I fell a few steps back. He had pushed me back, his ebony eyes narrowing at me. I knew I had hit a forbidden spot and I waited for his reaction. I thought he would have said something then but clearly it wasn't.

"Dammit!" He cursed, punching the door. He paused and deciding that it was time to leave, he turned around and grabbed for the handle with such force that I almost thought that it was going to break.

I didn't know why I did what I done then but all I knew is that deep within my heart, no matter what I had said, I never wanted him to go.

I rushed forward, circling my arms around him like how he had with me and hugged him tight from behind, crushing my body against him. He was trapped between me and the closed the door so I know that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Sasuke-kun." I whispered. "Don't go. Please don't leave me behind."

And I started to cry.

**_I'll give you everything I am_**

_**  
And everything I want to be…**_

I knew that when I met him for the first time, something was already wrong.

_I was his boss's girlfriend. _

But as time went on, I became attracted to him.

_He was my boyfriend's right hand man. _

And somehow we were together…

_We would play a game of 'hide and seek' when any of my boyfriend's minions thought they spotted us on our secret dates. _

I told him everything about me because I could trust him that much.

_He would turn away, changing the subject or kiss me so I could shut up and not ask so many questions. _

_**'Cause all I want is just once**_

_**  
To see you in the light  
**_

And if he…if he could say it, I would be willing to give up everything and go with him. Even if it meant risking my life, I would.

Now, as I turned to face him with tears still falling from my eyes, I caught his hand and raised it above my heart. I have to let him know how I feel and how much I am willing to lose just to have him with me. His eyes met mine and I gave him a reassuring smile as I pressed his hand against my heart. And for the first time, I know he had felt something too when our lips connected for the second time that night.

_**I'll put it in your hands**_

_**  
If you could open up to me…**_

That night, I could feel his hot kisses on my neck as his hands roamed around my body that left me wanting for more of his touch. I could feel him inside of me as we lay on our bed, passionately showing how much we love each other.

And yet no matter how times I made love to him, no matter how many times I told him I need him, no matter if there was an 'us' in this relationship at all, I would find myself alone in the morning, the only sign that he was there was his scent that still lingers in the brightly lit room.

But today, today was a little different. Because sitting neatly on my bedside table laid a single red rose.

-------------------------------------------

_As Sakura reached for the red rose and smelling in its fresh sweet smell, she didn't notice that behind her door where the sunrays did not shine, Uchiha Sasuke stood looking on at the serene scene in front of him. _

_He wished that if only their lives were not that complicated, if only they weren't separated by a wall, if only he could have just said what was in his heart and if only running away could have solve the problem - he would have done anything for her without hesitation. _

-------------------------------------------

_**I'm waiting for you…**_

_**I'm standing in the light**_

_**  
But you hide behind…**_

_**  
The colour of the night**_

**---**

_Sasuke, I love you…_

------------------------

Alright! I think I'm on a roll here! Two chapters in two weeks..not bad. It took me two days to finish writing it and personally, I like how it ended.

So how did you like it? Please, please review and let me know! I love to hear from you guys and know what you think of it.

And also, lately I've been rooting for angst plot nowadays and frankly I'm not sure how 'angsty' this oneshot 02 turned out to be. So please REVIEW and confirm my fears!

Ja ne!


End file.
